Kräfte
Dies ist eine Übersicht über alle Kräfte von BIONICLE. Elementarkräfte Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Elementarkräften in der Welt von BIONICLE. Diese können natürliche Kräfte verstärken oder beeinflussen. Bekannte Elementarkräfte sind: Spherus Magna thumb|150px|Luft *Felsen *Dschungel *Sand *Feuer *Eis *Wasser Matoraner-Universum Im Matoraner-Universum können sechs verschiedene Elemente Protodermis erschaffen. Hauptelemente *Erde *Luft *Stein *Feuer *Eis *Wasser Nebenelemente thumb|150px|Licht *Licht *Schatten *Schall *Gravitation *Plasma *Magnetismus *Das Grün *Elektrizität *Eisen *Psionik Legendäre Elemente *Leben *Zeit *Erschaffung Rhotuka-Kräfte Einige Wesen und Rahi des Matoraner-Universums sind mit natürlichen Rhotuka-Werfern ausgerüstet, die ihnen die Kraft geben Räder aus Kraft durch ihre Gedanken zu schießen. Es gibt allerdings auch Wesen, die künstliche Rhotuka-Werfer besitzen und ebenfalls diese Rotoren durch ihre Waffen schießen können. *'Absaugen,' absorbiert die Kräfte eines Gegners. *'Absorbation,' wird zusammen mit einer Waffe benutzt, die die Kraft gegen den Benutzer absorbiert und in den Rhotuka-Rotoren leitet. *'Anschwellen/Entwässerung,' unter Wasser lässt er den Gegner anschwellen und zur Oberfläche treiben, an Land saugt er die Flüssigkeit aus, wodurch sich der Gegner in Staub verwandelt. *'Auftauchen,' klebt sich an das Opfer und lässt ihn an die Wasseroberfläche treiben. *'Berührungsentzug,' nimmt dem Gegner vorrübergehend den Sinn etwas zu fühlen. Im Besitz der Zivon. *'Betäubung,' betäuben einen Gegner für kurze Zeit. *'Bolo,' fliegt knapp über dem Boden und beraubt den Gegner seines standes. *'Bumerang,' verbindet sich mit dem Gegner und bringt ihn zurück. *'Doppelelement,' dadurch bekommt man die Kontrolle über Stein und Erde. *'Einfangen,' wickelt den Gegner in Seile von Energie ein. Im Besitz von Norik. *'Elektrischer Käfig,' fängt den Gegner in einem Elektrischen Käfig ein, der langsam schrumpft. *'Elementarkraft,' wenn der Rotor geschossen wird verursacht er einen elementaren Effekt. *'Energieabsaugung,' Saugt dem Gegner die Energie aus. *'Erblinden,' kann den Gegner vorübergehend blind machen. *'Ernährung,' beinhaltet Energie, die die Visorak zur Ernährung brauchen. *'Flugzunichtemachung,' macht die Flugfähigkeit des Gegners zu nichte. *'Gehorsamkeit,' zwingt den Gegner Sidorak zu gehorchen. thumb|150px|Visorak mit Rotoren *'Geistesverwirrung,' verwirrt den Geist des Gegners. *'Heilung,' heilt jeden, der von dem Rhotuka getroffen wird. *'Hitzeabsorbation und Weiterleitung,' absorbiert die Hitze in der Luft und leitet sie auf einen Gegner weiter. *'Höhenangst,' nimmt dem Gegner den Gleichgewichtssinn. *'Langsamkeit,' verlangsamt den Gegner. *'Lähmung,' nimmt dem Gegner die Fähigkeit sich zu bewegen. *'Lichtprojektion,' erstellt Projektionen aus gehärtetem Licht. *'Mutation,' andauernde Mutation durch die Kontrolle von Roodaka, können später wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. *'Nichtgreifbarkeit,' macht den Gegner nicht greifbar. *'Säure,' wirt Säure, die sich durch Gegenstände frisst. *'Schmerz,' verursacht so starke schmerzen, dass sich der Gegner nicht mehr konzentrieren kann. *'Seismische Energie,' verursacht Erdbeben oder andere Lebewesen dazu sich auseinander zu schütteln. *'Stasis,' versetzt den Gegner vorrübergehend in Stasis. *'Stille Lähmung,' fliegt ohne einen Laut und Lähmt den Gegner. *'Taub machen,' nimmt dem Gegner die Fähigkeit zu hören. *'Orientierungslosigkeit,' verlust der Physikalischen Koordination. *'Portal,' öffnet einen Zugang zum Feld der Schatten. *'Verstummen,' nimmt dem Gegner die Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Im Besitz der Zivon. *'Verwickeln,' bringt sich am Gegner an und Verwickelt seine Beine in einem Netz, im Besitz von Iruini. *'Vorübergehende Nichtgreifbarkeit,' zuerst ist der Rotor nicht greifbar und kann durch Gegenstände fliegen, dann wird er Greifbar und so scharf, dass er sich durch fast jede Substanz schneidet. *'Wahnsinn,' verursacht vorübergehenden Wahnsinn in dem Verstand des Gegners. *'Zeittrennung,' Wirft die Zeitauffassung des Gegners ein paar Sekunden zurück, wodurch es sehr schwer ist zu fliegen. 42 Rahkshi-Kräfte Die 42 Rahkshi-Kräfte sind Kräfte, die jeder Makuta beherrscht. Ein Rahkshi kann nur eine dieser Kräfte besitzen: *'Absorption', nimmt dem Gegner die Kräfte und gibt sie dem Benutzer. *'Anpassung', gibt dem Benutzer die Fähigkeit sich zu verwandeln um Angriffen besser wiederstehen zu können. *'Ausweichen', gibt dem Benutzer die Fähigkeit jedem Angriff auszuweichen. *'Chamäleon', gibt dem Benutzer die Fähigkeit seine Farben zu verwandeln, sodass er sich perfekt an seinen Hintergrund anpasst. *'Dichte', erlaubt dem Benutzer seine Dichte zu kontrollieren und somit entweder komplett Dicht, oder nichtgreifbar zu sein. *'Dunkelheit', generiert ein Feld aus Dunkelheit. *'Eisresistenz', schützt vor Schäden durch Eis oder extremer Kälte. *'Elastizität', verwandelt die Konsistenz des Körpers und macht den Benutzer unglaublich dehnbar. *'Elektrizität', produziert Elektrizität aus dem Körper des Benutzers. *'Feuerresistenz', schützt vor Schäden durch Feuer oder extremer Hitze. *'Furcht', verursacht Angst im Gegner. *'Gedankenlesen', erlaubt dem Benutzer die Gedanken von jemand anders zu lesen. *'Gestaltwandel', gibt dem Benutzer die Kraft seine Gestalt zu wandeln. *'Gift', infiziert den Gegner mit tödlichem Gift. *'Hitzeblick', gibt dem Benutzer die Fähigkeit Hitzestrahlen aus den Augen zu schießen, die so heiß sind, dass sie sich sogar durch Protostahl schneiden. *'Illusion', erlaubt dem Benutzer Illusionen zu schaffen. *'Infektion', erlaubt dem Benutzer Kanohi-Masken zu infizieren. *'Insektenkontrolle', erlaubt dem Benutzer tausende von Insekten durch mentale Kontrolle zu kontrollieren. *'Laserblick', projeziert Lasers aus den Augen des Benutzers, die sich durch die meißten Substanzen schneiden können. *'Molekulare Störung', erstellt ein Feld, in dem nicht organische Objekte aufgelöst werden. *'Präzision', erlaubt dem Benutzer mit hoher Präzision zuzuschlagen. *'Powerschrei', erlaubt dem Benutzer einen so lauten Schrei auszustoßen, dass er sogar physische Schäden anrichten, und Gegner taub machen kann. *'Rahibeherrschung', gibt dem Benutzer die Kraft Rahi zu kontrollieren. *'Schattenkraata', kann Kanohi-Masken aus Distanz infizieren. *'Schlaf', verursacht, dass andere einschlafen. *'Schnellheilung', erlaubt dem Benutzer sich sehr schnell zu heilen. *'Stasisfeld', fängt den Gegner in einem Energiefeld, das ihre Körperlichen Prozesse verlangsamt. *'Teleportation', erlaubt dem Benutzer sich zu teleportieren. *'Unverwundbarkeit', schützt den Benutzer vor Schäden. *'Verlangsamung', verlangsamt die Bewegungen, Reaktionen und Gedanken des Opfers. *'Verwirrung', verursacht Verwirrung im Gegner. *'Wetterkontrolle', erlaubt dem Benutzer das Wetter nach seinen Wünschen zu verändern. *'Zersplitterung', zersplittert nicht organische Objekte und Substanzen. *'Zerstörung', verwandelt den Benutzer in Staub. *'Zorn', verursacht Zorn im Gegner. *'Zyklon', kann starke Zyklone erschaffen (begrenzte Luftkräfte). Es gibt eine Kraft, welche die Makuta nicht besitzen, sondern nur die Rahkshi: *'Flug', erlaubt es dem Träger aus eigener Kraft zu fliegen. Es gibt eine Kraft, welche die Makuta und Rahkshi nicht besitzen, sondern nur Schattenegel und mutierte Kraata: Shadow Leeches, mutated Kraata, possessed one special ability which regular Kraata do not have: *'Lichtaussaugung', saugt das innere Licht des Opfers aus. Wenn sich drei Rahkshi zu einem Rahkshi-Kaita formen hat dieser Kaita die Kraft der drei Rahkshi, sowie zwei weitere Kräfte: *'Zyklon Transmutation', erlaubt dem Benutzer sich in einen lebenden Zyklon zu verwandeln. *'Energiestrahlen', erlaubt dem Benutzer die absorbierte Energie in einem Strahl zu schießen. Makuta besitzen alle 42 Rahkshi-Kräfte, besitzen aber noch weitere Kräfte: *'Kaita Auflösung', erlaubt dem Benutzer Kaita aufzulösen. *'Makuta Ortung', erlaubt dem Benutzer die Gegenwart eines Makuta zu spühren. *'Schattenhand', erlaubt dem Benutzer eine Hand aus Schatten zu erstellen, die andere Wesen absorbiert. *'Telepathie', erlaubt dem Benutzer die Gedanken und Emotionen des Opfers zu lesen. Krana-Kräfte Krana-Kal-Kräfte Matoraner-Kräfte Skakdi-Kräfte Rahi-Kräfte Kanoka-Kräfte Kanohi-Kräfte Weitere Kräfte